ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Carthage Infinity
A boy named Carthage finds out he weilds the weapon more powerful and useful than the Omnitrix, called the Omni-Two. He gets new aliens much faster than the original can. It can also make a laser type beam to scan DNA. It has a portable Null-Void projector in it. It can trap only 1 alien per species in the watch for DNA. It also can tell Carthage when new DNA is close, or if a threat is close. Aliens #Power Needle #Poison Ray #Heart Burn #Wing Slash #System Glitch #Tsunami #Knock-Out #Meteorite #Sharpened Rage #Anti-Gravity #Armor Gaurd #Teleport #Snow Flake #Wood Wreck #Technical Warrior #TNT launch #Titanium Tusk #Lightning Bolt #Dryer #Smokescreen(Carthage infinity) #sugar Rush #Lock-On #Rubber Gum #Aqau Slug #Hole Puncher #Snow Ball #Translater #Acid Gut #Lava Burst #sand tomb #Shell Shock #Tropical Storm #Fruit Fly #speed Ostrich #Spring Board #Common Cold(carthage infiity) #Molecule #Molecule 2 #Brain Wave #Tectonic Blast #Ancient Chain #Cobra Worm #Hornet Blast #Rain Dance #Samurai Sword #Plasma shot #Tad Pole Reflector #360 #3 legged mayhem #Darkside #Light Side #Pebble Mix #Pimple #2.5 #Chinese Remedy #Dredlock #Rapid Fire #Invader #Mutant Kracken #4 of Omnitwo #Multi-Vision #See Through #Ultimate Power #SeaFood SPECAIL #Left Hook #Uranium Battery #Stun Gun #Moon Light #Day Dream #Shooting Star #Over Shadow #Emperor Mind #Penguin Freeze #Squirrel Bazooka #Rock Climb #Red Neck #Pterodactyl Volcanoe #Nail Clipper #R.I.P. #Flexable Diet #Sludge Bomb #Chemeleon Creap #Frost Bite #Jelly Shock #Air Force #Beat Box #Ski Manta #Peirce Fly #H2o #Black Hole #Wrecking Crew #Jaw Breacker #Razor Blade #Indegestion #DNA #Stop Watch #Monstrosity #Negative Matter #Heat Beam #Ultimate Weapon #Fire Work #Minatorch #Natural Disaster #Earth Worm #Scorpion Attack #Thunder Resistance #Nightmare #Helium Spike #Wind Burst #Power Plant #Grand Slam #explosive #Tempature #Red ice #Blue Fire #Dirt Pile #Jell-O #glass shard #Hook Shot #whirlpool #Ink Blast #Molecule 3 #Virus #Bull Fly #Paranah Plant #Dodge Ball #UFO #LB #Flu #Bamboo Panda #Sperm Path #Misqueto #Milky Way #6 Side #Mountain Hero #Thorn bush #Fin Boomerang #Waterfall #3rd Wish #Small Fry #Zig Zag #TKO #Spreader #Hot Rock #Aqaurium #Laser arrow #Sonic Boom #Over Grow #Under Ground #power needle X #Surius Cloud #Projector #Laser Sword #Flame Combo #Code Breacker #Undead #Crayola #Boxing Gloves #Fish Bone #Arctic #Tail Feather #Foos Ball #BO #Fried Chicken #Bigfoot #Neat Freack #Enraged Power #Wild Beast #Party Monster #Dark Shadow #Grapeller #Oil Spill #Shape Shifter #2-Ply #Reload #AA Batery #Adjetivo(feraless) #Brain Muscle #Twilight #Bean Pole #Wireless #Bomb Shell #The Awesomness #Toe Fungus #Virus #Growth Spurt #Led stick (a mena original) #3010 #Bad Luck Charm #Radioatctive #Venom #Hammer Head #Neon Fire #REX #Steam Factory #Lava Lamp #Brain Freeze #Moon Man #Knuckle Sandwhich #Light Cycle #Dolphin Matter #Jack-Pot #Beetle Thorn #Absorbent #Mega Tank #Puppet Master #2D #Headlight #Brocken heart #Hot Air #Hard Head #Light Dragon #Stolen Soul #Garbage Disposal #Energy Ball #8 color (rainbow) #Super Size #Replay #Alien Tamer #Joker #Keyhole #One Thousand Spikes #101 #Cartoonist #Frightmare #Coral Reef #Estinguish #Tae Kuon Do #Spell Book #Scrap #Jack-Hammer #Metal Arms #Toxic Waste #Tad-Hole #Pyro #Pepper Spray #Elaplash #YO! #Iron Menace #Digestion Blast #Chain Reaction #Cyclops #Tree Kraken #Illusion #Crocadisc #Power House #Eternal Wound #Magma Breath #Experation Date #Dark Knight #Inner Danger Category:Series Category:Carthage Infinity Category:Miniseries Category:Aliens